


a realization

by rainingWolf



Series: Keith is Galra AU- Klance [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Relationships, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suspense, keith is a galra au, klance, shallura - Freeform, team voltron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: "You love him," the Princess said. It was a statement, not a question, and Keith swallowed hard, uncertain how to answer her as her hold on him tightened./ In which Keith acknowledged his feelings for the ocean boy with beach on his skin.// Klance. Background Shallura.





	a realization

A continuation of  _please say yes._ In which Keith is forced to admit his feelings about Lance.

* * *

He pretended not to see the green guardian trail his steps after the long lost Princess took his Blade, laid it on his shoulders, and bade him stand up to a new master.

A kinder master.

He pretended not to see the yellow protector put a warm warning hand on the guardian's back and led her away with an apologetic smile. Keith didn't say anything but his hands did all the talking as they fisted at his side. He pretended not to see how the Champion he had worshipped before the black armored man escaped from his cage always stood at the Princess's side, hand almost touching but not quite.

Keith could pretend not to see a lot of things but what he couldn't pretend not to see was how the ocean boy with beach on his skin never came to see him since the day the Castle of Lions swallowed them whole. He wondered if an eternity of wandering the stars would've been better than feeling the absence of the waters and its motions when the Princess gave him a knowing look and beckoned him further into the observation deck that overlooked the cosmos.

Keith wondered if the Champion would interfere as the Princess put a hand on his face, tilting it so he could see the purple eyes he had become so familiar with; the Champion watched, impassive, never moving. There was a pointed moment where Keith could have sworn that nobody breathed until the silence was broken.

"You love him," the Princess said.

It was a statement, not a question, and Keith swallowed hard, uncertain how to answer her as her hold on him tightened.

"You love him," the Princess said again and it was like a signal for him to finally speak.

"I… I don't know."

The Princess released him and from the corner of his eyes, Keith spied the Champion shifting closer; on alert, Keith waited, prepared for anything but nothing happened. Nothing that is until the Princess sighed, faced tired for the first time since he saw her emerge from sleep into the ocean boy's waiting arms.

"Don't wait too long to think of an answer, warrior."

The Princess turned and a hint of a far away flower drifted over as the Champion walked always two steps behind her, the Galra arm glowing at his side.

"After all, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so in war."

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- A homage to JKR's Harry Potter with that last line. That is one of the most memorable lines that have always stuck with me.
> 
> \- Hope the story makes sense. Honestly, I have no idea where to go with this series but I'm just writing down whatever comes to mind and refining it before publishing.
> 
> \- Enjoy and drop a comment please! :)


End file.
